Gary Oak: Roots
by Frontline
Summary: Gary Oak has set off on his Pokemon Journey, untroubled by his rival Ash. Clashing with Sandra, a Pokemon Ranger who thinks of him as an egotistical show-off, they must work together when wild Pokemon start attacking Trainers around Viridian City.


**DISCLAIMER:**

**Pokemon is the property of Satoshi Tajiri and produced on Television by 4KIDS, and is in no way my creation. No infringement of copyright is intended or any profit made through this work of fiction.**

**Gary Oak: Roots**

Chapter 1

"_That dumb kid."_

Gary thought to himself, watching the red sports car disappear down the road, the sound of its engine fading. Did Ash really think that he was ready to begin his Pokemon Journey when he couldn't even get up on time? Gary laughed softly at the memory of Ash rushing up to his Grandfather's Lab, still in his pyjamas. It just proved what a loser he was. With that thought, Gary turned his attention back to his task at hand; namely, getting used to his new Pokemon. Reaching for his belt, he selected his Pokeball and let it fly with a flick of his wrist. The ball split open when it hit the ground, releasing a stream of red energy that coalesced into the form of Squirtle. Stowing the ball back on his belt, Gary drew out the Pokedex that his Grandfather, Professor Oak, had given him, hearing his words come back to him.

"Researching the mysteries of Pokemon all around the world is my life's work, Gary. And I'll need your help. On your journey, you'll encounter many species of Pokemon and gain new insights about them. This Pokedex will enable you to record these discoveries."

Gary aimed the Pokedex at Squirtle and consulted the data that appeared on the screen.

SQUIRTLE

**The Tiny Turtle Pokemon**

**Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip**

**Current Level: 5**

Gary nodded and put away the Pokedex. He'd chosen Squirtle because he was a powerful choice; however, he'd need some training to realise his full potential. Gary set off along the road, keeping watch on the bushes and grass for any signs of movement. Ahead, a patch of tall grass rustled and a Rattata emerged. Catching sight of Squirtle, it crouched low, baring its' fangs at the intruder. Having recorded the data on his Pokedex, Gary turned his attention to the battle.

"Get in close, Squirtle. He ordered and Squirtle began circling his opponent, seeking for an opening. Suddenly, Rattata sprung, claws outstretched. However, Gary had expected the move and called:

"Squirtle, Tail Whip."

Squirtle spun round, Rattata's claws raking harmlessly off his shell and he used his momentum to strike Rattata with his tail, sweeping him away. Rattata landed on his feet and staggered, clearly dazed from the blow. Gary seized his hand, yelling:

"Tackle attack."

Squirtle sprang, his powerful legs propelling him forward so that his head struck Rattata and bowled him over, where it lay stunned. Shakily, it got to its' feet and sprang away into the grass. Given rest, it would recover.

"Excellent work, Squirtle." Gary said, patting his head before returning him to his Pokeball.

Two hours later, Gary sat down on a rock, satisfied with his achievements. Squirtle was now at Level 8, having learnt Bubble. Gary had also caught a Rattata and a Pidgey, both a Level 2. With two injured Pokemon and Squirtle running low on energy, it was time to head for the Pokemon Centre. Gary stood up and was about leave, when a piercing shriek filled the air. Spinning around, Gary saw a large winged shape speeding through the air towards him and flung himself to the ground, desperately. The impact almost knocked the breath out of him and he felt wind whistling over his head as the creature barely missed him. It was a Fearow; the long neck, brown feathers and thin beak gave it away. Gary scrambled to his feet, snatching at his belt for Squirtle's Pokeball, as Fearow wheeled about and swept back towards him. Even as he released Squirtle, he knew that it wouldn't be in time and prepared to duck again.

Suddenly, a fireball shot passed Gary to strike the creature on its' head. With a shriek of pain, Fearow turned tail and fled, disappearing over the trees. Gary turned round to find a young girl in her late teens standing with a Flareon at her side. She was dressed in red trousers and a red overcoat, had short blond hair and was smiling in a friendly way. Looking closer, Gary saw that she was wearing the symbol of the Pokemon League on her sleeve.

"Are you okay?" She asked

"Of course. It'll take more than a wild Fearow to scare me."

She cocked an eyebrow at him

"I guess you're one of the four Trainers from Pallet Town."

"Don't confuse me with those losers. I'm Gary Oak, Grandson of Professor Oak and I'm going to be the greatest Pokemon Master in the world."

"I know who you are." She replied and Gary grinned.

"Well, I'm not surprised that you've heard of me." He said, smugly.

"Don't let that go to your head. I know the names of every Trainer starting their Pokemon Journeys today."

Seeing Gary's quizzical expression, she continued:

"I'm a Pokemon Ranger. Sandra Kilney, at your service"

Gary knew about Pokemon Rangers from his Grandfather; employed by the Pokemon League to aid Trainers, they explored the world, reporting crucial information back to the League. They were also called upon to adjudicate battles outside registered Gyms, where there were important stakes.

" Well, I see you around." Gary said, turning to walk away

"Hey, aren't you even going to thank me?" She called, slightly angry and Gary turned around.

"For what? I had everything under control."

"Sure you did! If I hadn't been there, that Fearow would have skewered you."

"I told you, I could deal with one Wild Fearow."

"If you'd rein in your ego for a minute, you realise that wasn't a wild Fearow. Fearows have nothing to fear from humans unless surprised by them. This Fearow attacked you first, before you knew it was there. We need to get to Viridian City and report this."

Gary thought back, and realised that she was right; the Fearow's eyes had been slightly glazed, as if it didn't know where it was.

"Okay. I guess you could use my help." Gary said, drawing a faint scowl from Sandra.

* * *

Gary and Sandra stepped into the Viridian City Pokemon Centre Lobby, which was empty except for a pink-haired nurse behind the desk. She looked up when she saw them, smiling warmly.

"Good morning. Welcome to our Pokemon Centre."

"Good morning, Nurse Joy." Sandra said. "Excuse me, I need to make a phone call."

As Sandra turned away, pulling out her mobile, Nurse Joy turned to Gary.

"Good Morning. Welcome to Viridian City. Do your Pokemon need attention?"

"Yes, please." Gary said, passing over his three Pokeballs from his belt. Nurse Joy placed them into the med.-comp, setting the machine going, as Sandra returned, pocketing her mobile.

"The local Police Officer wants to ask us some questions. We've got to wait here until she arrives."

Gary flopped down on the couch with a cocky grin.

"I guess when she heard that the Grandson of Professor Oak was attacked, they wanted to deal with it quickly."

Nurse Joy glanced between Gary and Sandra, who advanced on him with a scowl.

"This has nothing to do with you. This is only the latest attack in the last few months. Only, until now, they've only involved small Pokemon, like Rattata and Pidgey. The fact that a Fearow was involved this time suggests that the problem is getting worse. Officer Jenny needs all the information, as quickly as possible."

"Whatever. I'm sure she knows that she'll get better information from me than she has in the past."

Sandra snarled in frustration, when the doors to the Pokemon Centre opened, admitting a Police Officer in the traditional blue uniform, complete with peaked cap.

Nodding a greeting to Nurse Joy, she approached the two of them, and Sandra stood up.

"Thank you for calling me, Sandra. Is this the young man who witnessed the attack?"

Sandra nodded, and the Officer turned to Gary.

"My name is Officer Jenny. I'd like to ask you some questions about the attack. Firstly, I'll need to know your full name."

"Gary Oak." Gary said, smugly. However, Officer Jenny's reaction surprised him. Instead of seeming surprised, she acted as if the information meant nothing to her.

"Describe, in your own words, what happened when you were attacked."

Gary recounted his story, while slightly smarting inside from her lack of response to learning his name.

* * *

Next morning, Gary walked out onto Route 2, stopping when he saw Sandra.

"What are you doing here?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm going to Pewter City. To update our information that we've given to the League."

She turned to leave, calling over her shoulder.

"By the way, I think you're a…"

Whatever she thought, it was lost in the piercing shriek, as the Fearow swept low over the trees, catching Sandra in it's claws, sweeping her off her feet. Reacting on instinct, Gary sprinted after it, his legs pounding in an effort to keep the Fearow in sight. It dropped out of sight behind a line of bushes. Gary tracked left, dodging through a gap in the bushes, stopping dead. Ahead of him was the Fearow, crouching over Sandra, who appeared to be unconscious. Next to it knelt a man dressed in a black jump-suit with a stylised 'R' on the chest, his face covered by a black mask. Before him was a strange device, with two antennae protruding from it. The man looked up when he saw Gary, surprise evident beneath the mask. Feverishly, he manipulated the controls on the box and Fearow shrieked again, raising its wings in challenge. Gary reached for his belt, releasing Rattata and Pidgey. Gary ordered Pidgey to use Sand Attack and Pidgey beat his wings furiously, while Gary motioned Rattata to attack. Fearow, blinded by the dust cloud, didn't see Rattata coming. Dodging around, Rattata struck at his legs, moving to keep from being trampled. By now, Fearow's vision had cleared and his beak stabbed down at Rattata. Only a warning from Gary allowed him to escape unharmed. With Fearow's attention distracted, Gary sent Pidgey in, swooping around his head, using his claws and beak, dodging back whenever Fearow struck at him. However, his evasive manoeuvre brought him to close to Fearow's side and his wings struck out, knocking Pidgey to the ground. Despite being grazed, Pidgey sprang back up to his feet, desperately seeking height, even as Fearow's beak stabbed towards him. Just as Gary thought he wouldn't escape, Pidgey's image blurred and he reappeared several feet higher. Shouting in triumph, Gary realised what had happened; Pidgey had learnt Quick Attack. Using his new ability, Pidgey started running rings around Fearow, keeping him busy while Rattata sprang onto his back, striking him with his head. Fearow reared up, shaking Rattata off to send him crashing to the ground with a blow off his wing, unconscious. Desperately, Gary recalled Rattata and released Squirtle, unsure what he could do; Fearow was much more powerful that any of his Pokemon. Suddenly, Gary's attention was drawn to the man kneeling by the strange box and felt grinned.

"Squirtle, Pidgey, keep him busy." Gary yelled, sprinting for the man, who looked up and Gary flung himself into a sliding kick, striking the box and sending it flying into a tree. It hit with a sickening crunch, the metal casing buckled as it fell to the floor, sparking. The effect was everything he'd hoped for. The Fearow was staggering around, lashing out with wings and beak at anything that moved and Gary flung himself across Sandra to protect her. As the Fearow regained its' senses, it's eyes settled on the black-suited man, who paled. Fearow started towards him, wings extended and the man turned and fled. Losing its' target, Fearow turned back to Gary, advancing on them and Gary snatched desperately at his belt, his fingers closing on an empty Pokeball. He threw, watching the ball strike Fearow in the chest, as the Pokemon vanished in a flare of light. Weakened by the ordeal, Fearow was unable to resist and the ball sealed, securing him inside. Standing up, Gary retrieved the ball and recalled Pidgey and Squirtle, turning back to Sandra, who seemed to have come round, kneeling and shaking her head.

"Are you okay?" Gary asked, helping her to her feet.

"Yes. What happened here?"

"I'm not sure." Gary admitted. "Someone was controlling the Fearow, until it broke his machine. I managed to capture it." He added, displaying the Pokeball.

"I wonder what that was all about?"

* * *

After a phone call to Officer Jenny, the Police had arrived in force, cordoning off the area and securing the remains of the device that Gary had damaged. Sandra and Gary sat on a rock, keeping out of the way, when Officer Jenny stepped under the Police cordon, walking towards them.

"What did you find, Officer?" Sandra asked.

"Besides the device you mentioned, not a lot. We'll be taking it to HQ for investigation. Our best guess now is that it uses a particular frequency to stimulate the aggressive instincts of Pokemon."

"Any idea who that guy was?" Gary asked.

"I'm afraid so." Jenny said, seeming concerned. "From the description you gave, there's very little doubt. That man was working for Team Rocket."

Seeing their expressions of confusions, she added:

"Team Rocket is a terrorist group that uses Pokemon to further their aims. That man was a foot soldier, nicknamed 'Grunts', who do the dirty work while their leaders remain hidden. We have suspicions that powerful individuals are bankrolling them, but we have no proof. Whatever they were up to here, it can't be good."

* * *

"…and then the boy destroyed the Aggressor Unit." The Rocket Grunt said, to the figure before him, dressed in a black jacket and trousers with red trim and the Team Rocket emblem on his sleeve.

"Very well. Despite the setback, we now know that the Aggressor Unit is successful, even against powerful Pokemon. Now, who was this boy?"

" Mr Executive, I can't be sure. However, as I waited to see if there would be an opportunity to retrieve the Unit, I heard him referred to as 'Gary'."

The Executive seemed thoughtful.

"A young boy, with brown hair?" he asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Very well. Return to base and report to the Technical Division. They will need to develop a more durable Aggressor Unit."

The Grunt saluted and left the room; when he had gone, the Executive turned to the computer screen behind him, punching in a complicated code. A second later, the computer flared to life, revealing a shadowy figure sitting behind an expensive desk.

"Executive Shrike reporting, sir. Primary tests of the second model of the Aggressor are positive."

The answering voice was heavily distorted.

"Excellent. Proceed with further development."

"I will, sir. Also, I have some interesting news. Our field testers encountered a young man, Gary Oak."

Despite the shadowy image, Shrike could detect the interest that his comment had piqued.

"Interesting. So, he has begun his Pokemon journey. From what we've heard, he's already a skilled Trainer. Keep an eye on him for now, Shrike. He may be useful to our organisation, one day."

"I will, sir."

Shrike signed off, wondering whether he would be permitted to meet Team Rocket's mysterious leader one day. While he understood the need for secrecy, he looked forward to the day when it would no longer be necessary. And the success of the Aggressor Unit was one step towards that goal.

* * *

Gary and Sandra sat outside the Pokemon Centre, in silence.

Eventually, it was Sandra who spoke first.

"Where will you be heading now, Gary?" She asked

"To Pewter City. I may be able to win my first badge.

"Alright, then. We can go together." She said, drawing a confused glance from Gary.

"Why?"

"Because, despite being an arrogant show-off and far too full of yourself, you're an excellent Trainer. Pokemon Rangers traditionally accompany Trainers on their journeys."

She smiled and extended her hand, which Gary shook.

"Our Pokemon adventure starts here."

End of Chapter 1

Any comments, reviews and constructive criticisms are most welcome.


End file.
